


Waiting

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #115, Charlie]  He'll get the call, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Waiting  
 **Characters:** Charlie  
 **Word Count:** 174|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #115, Charlie  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #115, Charlie] He'll get the call, eventually.  


* * *

He could’ve stayed in the hospital. Part of him wanted to. The stronger part of him couldn’t stand the sharp, antiseptic scent that crawled into his throat and dragged up memories of other visits, other hospitals, of people he’d never see again. 

They would call him when the operation was over and she could see him. They had his number. 

He also didn’t want to risk being caught by the police. They were still looking for him; apparently having lost a duel and lost his luck along with it didn’t mean that he was free and clear over having stolen the card of luck in the first place. He also didn’t think that ‘I stole it so I could give it to my niece and she could make it through her operation safely’ would convince most of them to let him go free with a slap on the wrist. 

So he walked and waited for the word, and hoped that like it always had before, luck would come out on top in the end. 

**The End**


End file.
